The Tekkit Wars
The Tekkit Wars was originally the battles between Duncan and Sjin on the old Tekkit server. The Wars later grew to include multiple groups on the new Tekkit server and are in cold war. First Tekkit War The First Tekkit War was start when Duncan caught Sjin stealing his supplies and having them pumped to his house. Duncan retaliated by burning down Sjin's house with his mining laser, which began the war. Duncan and Sjin both started work on weapons to fight each other with Duncan and Sjin making an assortment of armor, magic items, and Nukes to destroy the other. Duncan originally had the advantage by killing an underprepared Sjin, whom tried a sneak attack on Duncan while he was testing his Ignition Ring in the desert. The Final Battle The War ended with an equally powered Duncan and Sjin having an all out battle with each other. The final battle started when Duncan launched a suprise attack at Sjin. Sjin managed to survive the attack and put his quantum armor on and attack Duncan. The duo battle even though they were evenly match and started to destroy most of the server. Rythian joined in to stop the battle after they destroyed his house, but was killed by Sjin with his Archangel's Smite. Sjin proceed to kill most of the inhabitants that included Maide and Zoey. Both Duncan and Sjin soon decide to blow up each others base. Duncan managed to destroy Sjin's house with a nuke, but when he got to his Lab he found Sjin in it. Duncan killed him with his sword, but found Colvalent cells in his chest and tried to stop his reactor from exploding, but it was to late and it exploded and killed Duncan and destroyed what was left of the Tekkit serve. Benjizm was launched during this battle to the new Tekkit server from the explosion and lost his memory of the way of the rails. Second Tekkit War The Second War is the war currently in a cold war stage between the groups on the new Tekkit sever. A New Server The server was first founded by Sips Co. after Sips and Sjin's former Sips Co. base known as Stacy Island was destroyed by Benjamin Disco a starship captain Sips and Sjin stole from. The duo built their base that they called the Hovel where they originally built their machines. Sips and Sjin soon start work on their house, which when they finish they call it "Megaman Two". They soon made machines and put them in their newly completed home. Honeydew Inc. Begins and Tension Duncan, Lewis, and Simon soon join the server and start their own company, which they called Honeydew Inc. The company's main goal is the creation and consumtion of Jaffa Cakes (by Simon originally). The trio decide to gather supplies and build a base, so they leave Simon to build a base and Duncan and Lewis go looking for supplies. When Lewis and Duncan get back Simon has built some of what he calls the Honeydew Inc. Work Shed, where the trio is going to sleep. After being unable to sleep due to monsters Lewis says their may be monsters under the Shed so Simon starts to dig down to kill them and Lewis follows him. The duo gets stuck and leaves Duncan to build ladders for them to get out. The trio now reunited goes out to find some rubber for their machines and decide to be carbon neutral. Simon digs even deeper down the hole he dug early forgeting to bring ladders again forcing Duncan to drop more down to him. They all then go down to find some materials for their machines and eventually find their way back to the shed. They then proceed to make a macerator and Simon proceeds to make the shed better by adding marble floors and adding chests. The group returns and find that Simon has made an Dormitory for them giving Duncan and Lewis each a bed and himself four. The trio then go to sleep and wake up to start laying the foundation for the factory, when Sjin shows up claiming the land belongs to Sips Co. They manage to get rid of him by muscling him away and continue with the Jaffa Factory construction. Sjin returns later and starts building the Sips Co. Decoy Facility across from the Honeydew Inc. Work Shed. The trio then decide to do some industrial sabatoge and break into the Decoy Facility, while Sjins gone. They manage to get in by opening the door, but Simon sets off an alarm left by Sjin. They then run away and steal the lever for the door, due to the belief Sjin will return. Rythian Rises After destruction of the old Tekkit server Rythian awakens underground and digs his way up. He begins to question how he got there when he remembers how Duncan and Sjin destroyed the old server. Rythian then starts to gather supplies to defend himself from the mobs. Rythian then finds a boat (possible Sjin or Sips boat from when they got to the server) and starts to wonder if some left him underground. Rythian then returns to the underground to look for some materials for his magic. Rythian soon finds enough materials to make a divining rod and uses it to find diamonds. Rythian soon leaves the island and makes a house on a bigger island and decides to go to the nether for some glow stone dust and soal sand. He thenmade a philosopher stone and a transmutaion tablet uses it to get some supplies. Rythian then decides to go exploring the new world and he also decides to tear down his home and take all his possesions and he leaves. Rythian soon find Sjin and Sips at their home "Megaman Two" and they invite him in. The trio decide to work togather to fight Honeydew Inc., but little did Sips and Sjin know Rythian was using them for their supplies that he was planning to use against Duncan and Sjin for blowing up the old server. He helped Sips Co. build their machines to gain their trust even though he hate machines. Rythian even aided in some pranks at Honeydew Inc. and later return to their base. The trio soon start work on a sorting faucility near the house for all their extra items. He later helps them mine, build the Geothermal faucility, and goes to the nether with them to get glow stone. They end up at the Sips Co. Decoy portal after exiting the nether and head back to their home. They then start work on moving their amchines to under the sorting faucility, while Sjin works on the Geothermal faucility. Rythian then leeaves saying he is taking a holiday, but really is plotting his revenge on Sjin and Duncan. Simon's Madness and Sjin's Independent Trading Category:Tekkit V3